


float away

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, Marijuana, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Jaskier is depressed and gets high with Geralt. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	float away

“It’s not the best form of escapism, but it’ll help you now.”

Geralt held out the small wrap filled with cannabis leaves. Jaskier took it gingerly in his hands. He liked to consider himself a pretty experimental man, but this he could honestly say he’d never done. 

“You sure it won’t make me feel worse,” he asked. 

“It affects everyone differently, but it shouldn’t.”

_To hell with it_. He shrugged and brought the wrap to his lips, inhaling just a little. He’d once seen a friend take a big drag and proceed to cough his lungs out, and he certainly didn’t want to do that now. He blew out the smoke, taking in the odd aftertaste. 

“Huh, I don’t think it’s working.”

Geralt chuckled. “Keep going, it’ll hit eventually.”

So Jaskier took another hit, and then another. It felt weirdly right to breathe the smoke in and out of his lungs. He watched it dance in the crisp autumn air. He sat staring at the trees, noting the way the evening sunlight showed through the leaves. Birds chirped away, getting quieter with each passing minute. Every sight, every sound, felt amplified. He felt dizzy with it. 

And then he smiled.

For a few seconds he wondered what the hell was wrong with him, until he remembered the joint in his hand. He passed it to Geralt, grin plastered on his face. Geralt smiled back as he took a hit.

“Geralt. I feel...nice, I think?”

“That’s the cannabis,” Geralt said. He reached out and stroked Jaskier’s cheek. 

He felt soft, like he was floating through the clouds and among the stars. He looked back on the last month, the sadness that enveloped him, and could see it with a clarity he lacked before. The rough edges of his mood smoothed out and he could breathe again.

He knew it was temporary, but he leaned up against a fallen branch with Geralt at his side and he enjoyed it.


End file.
